


Bringing us together again

by hiimnew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Tony, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimnew/pseuds/hiimnew
Summary: I don't know how this is going to go, i'm not very good at writing stories so sorry for the mistakes and everything.Tony in all his badassness is bringing the avengers together again, friendships mend and others are built. Romance blooms and family is brought together again. Everybody healing and bonding relearning themselves and the others.





	1. Start!

The now re-instated Avengers were going to head up to see Tony when they noticed him and Ross standing off on the tarmac. Tony was dressed in a black pin stripe suit, red dress shirt, black tie, his orange sunglasses, and leather dress shoes. Ross was dressed like the ever military man and had a gun pointed at Tony’s head who didn’t even blink at the opposing threat to his life. They moved foreword when Tony grabbed Ross’s shirt and pulled him forward making the gun push against his forehead painfully and growling at Ross.

“You think this is gonna scare me Ross? I was born in fear and hatred. I have been used and had everything stolen from me. I have seen this world fall, I went through a space portal, I have sunk in the ocean trapped in the Iron Man armour. And you think a gun is going to scare me?” Tony growled eyes burning into Ross’s who looked shocked and slightly scared

“I will end you Stark.” Ross growled back trying to move away but Tony wasn’t letting him budge

“You, kill me? Please, do you know how many have tried to kill me? stabbing, gun shots, fire, poison, starvation, drowning. Do you know what its like to watch young soldiers die and have their blood splattered on your face? Tasting it and failing to protect them, having your own weapons turned against you? Having your own bomb blow up on you?” Tony growled pulling Ross even more towards him

“They failed and I will not. And seeing as I can’t take them i’ll have to settle for you” Ross said

“Hah like you could do anything you whimpering little rat! I was held captive in Afghanistan where they cut into my chest, moved the entire make up of my torso, had metal shoved into me, awake. Awake Ross with nothing for pain. Rusted metal and tools forced into my body, my heart hooked up to a fucking car battery! Tortured with my heart in plain view, water boated and having the water falling into the open cavity of my chest and onto the wire electrocuting me every time!” Tony growled shaking in rage, the avengers and T’Challa frozen in shock

“Having your godfather try to murder six times, having him paralyze you to rip out the divine keeping you alive all the while smiling and petting your head, having him trying to kill you and one of your best friends only to leave her filled with a dangerous drug that can’t be taken out of her. Having him send another into a coma and still hasn’t woken up! Having the thing keeping you alive poison every part of your body to the point where you could die any minute!” Tony said as Natasha ran onto the tarmac

“Tony stop!” She yelled running closer

“Try it Ross and see where you end up, cause a mouse is scarier than you!” With that Tony shoved him back releasing his shirt

“Tony thats enough” Natasha was between the two men hands on Tony’s chest keeping him from moving forward

“This isn’t over Stark” Ross left pretty quick and Natasha had to push against Tony who moved to after him

“Leave it Stark” She growled as the group finally came up to them

“Know I see why they gave you the title of Merchant Of Death” T’Challa said holding a briefcase towards him

“Not really the reason but sure. . . This complete?” Tony asked pushing the sunglasses onto his head and taking the case 

“Yes and I believe you have something for me” T’Challa said a slight smile on his face when Tony gave him an unimpressed look

“This for you Barnes. I’ll want a look when I return to the compound” Tony said handing over his case 

“Sure” Barnes said with a shrug not too worried but Steve looked like he wanted to say something

“I have things to do people to threaten I’ll be back later” And then Tony was strutting off with Natasha following with a huff but she nodded goodbye to the group

“Well then Barnes care to try it on?” T’Challa asked opening the case to show him a new arm

The arm was something else. sleek cool silver metal with plates like petals. Stronger and lighter than his last and with better inner make up. The inside glowed a pulsing electric blue light and looked like the wires and gears were alive reaching out to him. On the shoulder thinly scribed were the letters J.B.B and again on the forearm W.S.

Barnes nodded and pulled up his t-shirt and away from the shoulder before letting T’Challa pinned up the arm. Everyone in looked i amazement as the wires and connecters glowed hot white and electric blue reached out on their own and into Barnes’ shoulder. The wires connected on their own before pulling them arm up towards the shoulder. The upper plates opened like petals sliding as the arm finished attaching and then closed back down around the shoulder. The arm let out a hiss and steam poured from between the plates before it went silent just a barley audible hum from the arm. Barnes grinned as he moved the arm and hand testing it out before giving it a nod of approval. 

While the group headed to the compound Tony and Natasha were arriving at an old looking school. The school was a mansion converted into a school, tall steel gates, fountain, groomed lawns, gravel drive, and brick walls. They parked the car and stepped out heading up the steps into the building and down the hall. Students and some teachers watched curiously as they pasted, Tony in his intimidating look followed by Natasha. Natasha who wore her red curls up, smoky dark make-up standing out against porcelain skin, black tall heels, black body con dress and red leather jacket. When they reached a room with double doors and a sign that said Charles Xavier they pushed open the doors entering side by side.

The man behind the desk was bald and wearing a grey suit with a smile as they entered. As the doors snapped shut behind them they moved to the chairs and sat down as the second man smirked. He was tall and dressed in jeans and sweater, short pale blonde hair and weathered skin. They sat and had a long hushed conversation before a deal was made and the pair leave. Tony grinned triumphantly as Natasha linked their arms and smirked both had a dangerous look in their eyes as they left and got back in the car. Everything was moving smoothly and according to the plans; Avengers back? Check, Charles to help Barnes? Check, Barnes new arm? Check, Ross scared off? Check, Tony keeping it together? Check, Natasha there for him? Check. Yep everything was going well, no hiccups, and the world was spinning a little smoother again. 

They parked the car in the front of the compound and headed into the building, briefcase in Natasha’s hands as they entered. Vision greeted them before taking the case and disappearing below the floor as Natasha led the way to the living room where the Avengers+ must be waiting. Sure enough they were waiting everything already unpacked and set in their rooms. Clint had spotted them first and walked over to talk to Natasha as Tony passed them and walked further into the room. His jacket was gone along with his tie, his shirt undone a few buttons and sunglasses on top his head. Barnes had gotten up and walked together they headed down a hall Tony pointed to explaining the way to get to the lab as Barnes followed. Sam kept Steve from following knowing if Tony wanted to do anything he probably already would have done so.

In the lab Tony had Barnes sit on a wheel stool as he dropped onto another and rolled over to a work table full of parts and tools. Three bots buzzed around as Barnes wheeled next to Stark and pulled off his shirt letting it fall to the fall.

“Quick aren’t we Barnes” Tony hummed eyes looking him up and down

“What can I say, it’s not everyday a genius wants you alone with him” Barnes hummed a little teasingly 

“Oh you’re good. Okay let me have a look at this and then we can talk about the next steps to a full recovery. Alright Sargent?” Tony asked smiling and pulling his stool closer to Barnes’

“Only if your hands are warm” Barnes says leaning back a little earning him a huff of laughter from Tony

“Promise there warm.” Tony said gently placed his hands on Barnes’ arm

Over the next few hours Tony explained to Barnes the workings of the arm, what it could do, and what the next steps were. The next steps were sessions with Charles and B.A.R.N.E.S originally called BARF, and slowly getting used to life outside HYDRA and modern time. For his part Barnes had little issues with it, the only worries he had were about the stuff to fix his head. Tony reassured him that they can go to his pace and wait until he was ready for it and work on the other stuff in the mean time. Barnes had apologized like he dying until Tony stood up and went behind him surprising him into silence as he slipped his arms around Barnes’ neck and placed his head on top. Tony apologized too once Barnes shut up before calling them even and bending down to give Barnes his shirt back.

Shirt on Tony and Barnes headed back to see that almost all of them have reconciled. There were still some obvious issues between Wanda and Vision, Natasha and Clint were still a little rocky and Steve was still ‘off’. Tony let Barnes go to Steve letting him reassure him Tony didn’t harm him, while Tony walked over to T’Challa to explain a few things. He could feel the heated starter of Clint, Wanda and Steve which come on was expected but really childish of them. T’Challa left pretty soon after saying he had work to attend to and a Hulk to pick up from the pound which made Tony laugh as he walked him out. Things were tense the rest of the night but it wasn’t so bad, Vision made dinner, they ate together, Natasha brought them up to speed a bit and that was it for the night. They went to their separate rooms and some slept others lay awake and Tony, well Tony was glad his room was sound proof to keep his screams from echoing through the compound. 

The next morning everybody is up in the kitchen getting breakfast ready when Natasha glances at the clock noticing the time, it's getting close to ten and Tony isn't up yet and she knew since FRIDAY is a good AI and looks after her creator. Natasha still dressed in soft shorts and a t-shirt ventures through the compound to Tony's room and punches in the code, yes she knows the code, and slips into the room which has it's lights on very dim. Tony is still in bed curled in almost disappearing in his blankets swamped by his bed, Natasha can only see the top of his head, a mop of brown curls sticking out on every direction. Natasha is quiet as she sneaks up to the bed and gently pushed back to the covers revealing Tony's sleeping face. He's younger in his late thirties due to the Extremis running through his veins but even so when he's asleep he looks much younger; Tony groans softly as Natasha continues to remove the covers revealing his white long sleeve and grey slim joggers.

"Tony, get up" She runs her hand through his hair

"To early, I didn't sleep" He tries to roll away

"You never sleep moron, now get up it's almost ten and you still have to join the living" Natasha huffs as she pulls on his arms

Finally Tony is up and moving rubbing his eyes and stumbling out of the room Natasha pushing his back slightly to keep him moving while he exits the room and down the hall. They enter Tony first looking like a sleepy teenager and Natasha a mom getting her kid ready for the day which earned them a few snickers from the group already eating and awake. Tony sits on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter and lets his head rest on the counter arms over his head as Natasha rounds the counter hip checking Clint out of the way and pouring Tony a generous cup of coffee and placing it in front of him. The sleepy engineer moves pulling the coffee closer as Natasha turns on the news and leans against Steve's chair watching as Ross is speaking at some kind of base. Tony is drinking his coffee still when they change channels and end up on the discovery world which is showing coincidentally a through the ages to modern time thing. Steve, Vision and Barnes watch closely while Tony fills his cup for a third time and grabs an apple which Natasha takes as a good sign and placed a bowl of yogurt and granola in front of him as well, which he eats still sleepy and not really paying attention to what he's doing.

Wanda has vacated the room most likely to get dressed and go to the gym or out or something. Clint’s gone too most likely to call his family and Coulson since Coulson is alive apparently. Sam’s gone for a run and Natasha has pulled out a tablet and started working on that. Tony is finished and awake by the time the show ends and Sam is walking back in dripping sweat and panting. Steve pulls Barnes from the room most likely to change and go for a run too and Vision shows Sam to where he can continue to train or shower or both since there is a pool there as well. Tony wanders back to his room and changes in dark fitted jeans and a grey t-shirt before socks and slipping on a pair of chucks and brushing his hair. It’s quiet when he returns and slips down to his lab and FRIDAY lights the room for him pulling up his ‘in progress’ projects. Theres a lot but some are simple, twenty-five in total ten of those simple and quick meaning do the first.

IN PROGRESS  
1\. New Stark Phone  
2\. Call Rodhes  
3\. Check on Accords  
4\. Check on Peter  
5\. Design new suit  
6\. Weapons for Natasha  
7\. Defence stuff for military  
8\. Update FRIDAY  
9\. Check ups on DUM-E, U, BUTTERFINGERS  
10\. Send plans and designs to Helen

Easy peasy right? Right. The phone is done and sent off in a half hour (Bam like that) Calling Rodhes was nice (One hour) Checking Accords was boring but quick (One hour) Check on Peter was fun and a nice break from everything (One hour). Tony breaks for a coffee trip filling his cartoon big mug and returning to one of the tables and a wheel chair setting the coffee done on the table next to part for the IRON MAN suits. Pulling down another holo gram Tony begins the design to a new suit (Easy two hours for base line) Natasha’s weapons were next not to hard mostly upgrades (Hour and a half) Defence for the military is like 2+2 (Three hour breeze) Updates for FRIDAY and good (two hours + hour instal period) The check ups were quick one or two fixes her and there but they made him laugh it was a nice trade off.

He’s been in the lab for fifteen hours straight only breaking for coffee and is sending Helen the plans and designs when Sam and Clint walk in. Tony quickly shuts down the holos and spins to face them slightly hunched over, looking up slightly and hand folded across his knees.

“Hey Tony, look I’m sorry for everything that happened it was dumb but uh Laura says she wants to come. Is that allowed with the whole Accords things?” Clint asks confused and apologetic

“Yeah no problem, they can come and stay if they want I got no issues with it and Clint don’t apologize shit happened thats all” Tony waved him off with a smile

“. . . Okay thanks Tony” Clint looked like he wanted to say something but left to go call Laura most likely

“How can I help you Sam?” Tony asks sitting straighter and had a slight smile

“Other than forgive me? The wings are broken I was hoping you would take a look” Sam asked giving Tony a defying look when he wanted to interrupt him

“Jeez you people and saying ‘sorry’ I don’t give a shit, it was stupid and miscommunication and stuff dammit. I’d love to get my hands on your wings, where are they?” Tony said standing up and rubbing his hands together

“Ha okay, upstairs follow me” Sam said turning to leave a smile on his face

“Sir yes Sir” Tony mock saluted before following after him hands in his pockets

Sam simply groaned and shook his head at the teasing but kept walking to where he left the broken wings. Sam left them in the hall closet by the front door which made Tony laugh. It looked like a ratty metal backpack he through in their after coming home from school. Sam smiled even though he groaned and had a slight blush before helping Tony dig it out from under the other stuff which had fallen on top. Tony with the wings in hand was heading back to the lab when he bumped into Steve quite literally. 

“Sorry Tony” Steve said as he steady the smaller man

“It’s fine Steve” Tony was rubbing his nose

“Sam’s wings?” Steve asked looking at the object in his arms

“Yeah asked me to take a look. He thinks there broken” Tony said rearranging the wings a bit

“Well you’d be the person for that” Steve said nodding his head

“Damn straight Rogers” Tony said with a laugh before patting his shoulder as he walked past

Steve watched him leave before walking back to his room and slipping into his room for a shower. The run was a work out even for him and he needed the shower badly. Dry and out of the shower Steve slips on some American flag sweatpants and a dark grey t-shirt before slipping from his room. He walks for a bit before he sees Clint Skyping his family and smiles a little at the sight. Clint notices him and some how he gets dragged into the call too laughing when one of the kids says something about Clint. Sam had wondered the compound checking out when he found a huge zen garden complete with a koi pond and Vision raking the rocks. Sam wonders across the garden and talks to Vision who hands him a bag of koi food. Wanda was pretty absent hiding out in her room not knowing what to do or say even though she regretted a lot of things. Wanda was laying face down in a pillow when Natasha came in and sat down beside her running a hand over her head. Natasha got Wanda to talk and they spent most of the afternoon talking and helping Wanda through it.

It’s late in the afternoon when people start gathering again. Wanda and Natasha join Steve and Clint followed by Sam and Vision and Barnes a little later. Vision, Clint and Wanda are making dinner when they hear banging on the door. Wanda wipes her hands and goes to answer the door and as soon as she gets her hand on the door knob Tony bursts in the room screaming to get down as he grabs Wanda and covers her body. Seconds later the door is flying into the door by an explosion and chased after by dust and fire. Wanda groaned as Tony sat up slightly they were covered in dust and bits of door and wall, and Tony was singed but seemed okay. Steve came running followed by Sam and Clint and quickly assessed the situation. They quickly ducked for cover when another explosion went off and bullets torn through the room, Tony had covered Wanda again as she tried to stop the bullets. 

Natasha and Barnes joined the part passing weapons as the went to return fire and get Tony and Wanda out of the way. Wanda was pulled clear by Barnes and passed off to Clint and Vision. Natasha went to reach for Tony went his head shot up and rolled over only to be dragged out of the room and outside. Natasha called his name and waited for the bullets to stop before they rushed outside. Tony was on the ground groaning and someone had their foot to his chest, a whip in hand. The person looked like a goon, you know bald has a scar big muscles and dressed in black, goon type. The goon kept Tony pinned under him as someone else walked through the smoke and appeared and grinned at the sight of Tony on the ground.

“Hammer” Natasha growled

“Ah Natalie, how are you?” He asked putting his hands behind him

“How did you get out?” She didn’t move though Tony was still too close to them

“I have friends with the same ambition” He said adjusting him tie looking like he got caught with his hand in a cookie jar

“Ross got you out didn’t he” Clint said ready to fire when it was clear

“That easy huh” Hammer looked displeased

“Call off the goon jackass” Sam said ever the soldier in position 

“What !? No!” Hammer looked perplexed at the idea

“How many times does Tony have to beat you for you to get it” Natasha asked glancing at Tony

“Rude and i’m the one with leverage here” Hammer looked like a bully that was just stood up to

“No you’re not” a growl came from the ground

“Your goon is toast then I’m coming for you Justin” it was Tony who had wrapped both hands around the goons ankle 

“AHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHHRRRRHH” The goon scream trying to get away as Tony glowed with red lines that shot through him and into the goon burning him from the inside

“I’m counting to three” Tony said darkly standing up and even the avengers were weary of him

“one” Tony walked closer ground burning under his feet

“Two” Justin turned and ran

“Three” Tony was suddenly in front of Justin a glowing hand covering the others face

Justin screamed before passing out and Tony dropped him turning to the small army Justin had brought. Throwing his arms like whips they watched as two glowing whip like fires appeared in his hands. He snapped one towards one of the vehicles making people run and scream as the vehicle exploded and caused a short chain reaction. The one was enough to get them running tails between their legs and traumatized probably. Tony let Extremis fade away before grabbing his ribs and pulling away to see his hand covered in blood. Tony looked down to find a huge piece of metal jutting out from his ribs, he looked up to see the avengers running is way before he dropped unconscious. Barnes was faster catching Tony before he could hit them ground dropping to one knee to stabilize them. The next bit is a blur of commotion helicopters above, cop cars and trucks pouring in, ambulances followed. Tony was taken away in one of the ambulances leaving the avengers to follow in their own vehicles. 

The hospital was quiet and busy, people rushing here or there but the avengers all sat cramped into one room. Tony lay in the bed an IV in his hand but other wise looked fine. The metal was removed and stitched up but it was luckily a clean cut no damage other then the wound it left. Tony was sleeping off the adrenaline and Extremis and a few of the other avengers had crashed as well, bandaged and tired.


	2. More Drama

It’s days before Tony wakes up to a dimly lit hospital room the faint hum of machine and beeping from the heart monitor. Tony looks around and sees the team sleeping around the room. Steve and Sam cuddled in a corner leaning against each other, Clint slept under the window stretched out on the floor Wanda huddled into his side. Natasha was sleeping curled up in a chair beside the bed and Barnes was dozing at the foot of the bed still leaning against the wall protecting the door. Tony sat up only the sound of blankets was heard from the moving but it was enough for Barnes whose eyes snapped open. Tony waited a second waiting for Barnes to react and then he did crossing the room and crawling onto the bed. Once on the bed Barnes sat down next to Tony shoulder to shoulder hands clasped in his lap. 

“So” Tony whispered turning to look at him

“Your scary you know” Barnes whispered back looking at his hands

“Oh?” Tony looked hurt and scared

“Yeah. You keep changing, switching moods and personalities, you’re full of surprises and it’s scary what you could do next in any meaning of the word.” Barnes finally looked up when Tony leaned against him

“I thought it was going to be so much worse. Hell I don’t even know myself any more. I don’t know whats going to happen at any minute of the day.” Tony rested his head against Barnes shoulder

“Did it change after Siberia?” Barnes asked moving so Tony rested against his chest as they leaned back

“Maybe. I honestly don’t know and its scaring me” Tony was shaking slightly and tears were gathering in his eyes

“You’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. it’ll work out one way or another” Barnes wrapped his left arm around Tony’s shoulder rubbing up and down

“Or I end up dead or anyone of us end up dead” Tony said squeezing his eyes shut trying to told back the tears

“You’re thinking on the wrong track doll” Barnes huffed pulling Tony closer

Tony huffed too before slipping back in sleep warm and safe tucked against Barnes’ chest and arms. Barnes fell asleep Tony making the nurses at ease without having the soldier at the door. It’s morning or later in the morning and everyone is waking up starting with Sam who leaves for coffee. Steve is next deciding to pick up a pencil and began drawing the sight of Clint and Wanda sleeping on the floor under the window, Natasha next to the bed sleeping draped across the chair, and Tony curled into Barnes both sleeping. Clint is up next as Steve is finishing the drawing and moves to go get breakfast for everyone. Wanda wakes up next and decides to go see Vision who is holding down the compound and get them all a change of clothes. Natasha wakes up when Clint returns with Sam and grabs a cup from the tray Sam was carrying. 

Tony wakes up last Barnes is up and at the end of the bed hand resting on Tony’s ankle his thumb rubbing small circles. Everyone is drinking and eating when Tony sits up and yawns rubbing his eyes. It earns him a couple of laughs as he’s handed a cup of coffee and some breakfast not from the hospital. Tony is released two days later and the compound starts going back to some kind of routine. Sam, Steve and Bucky run in the mornings then have breakfast breaking apart to do something come back for lunch and then work in the afternoon and spend time in the evening with everyone. Clint wakes up and eats before training and calling his family, lunch and then another call home, dinner and then work and setting things up for his family to come. Vision tends to the gardens, then the labs, takes a flight, joins the others for lunch and then works in the evening and spends the night watching the stars. Wanda is woken up by someone and then ushered to eat and then meet the private tutors until lunch after lunch is training and therapy until dinner and movies with the team. 

Natasha is up early and starts with training then breakfast then ballet and then lunch and then work and then dinner and finally after dinner she rests with the team. Tony doesn’t follow a routine every day is different somedays he works nonstop, another sleeps all day, or tends to Barnes arm. Tony doesn’t really mind and Barnes has managed to get him to talk to Sam, and Vision feeds, Steve drags him out for training, Clint makes him talk to the Barton gang, and Wanda drags him and Natasha to movies at night. Things kind of change when T’Challa calls saying he’s visiting with the good doctor at the same time Clint’s family is moving in.

. . . .

Tony is up before the sun and takes the time to reassure himself everything is okay today is going to be okay. Changing into tighter jeans and sneakers Tony walks pulling a long sleeve over his head. As he finishes pulling on the shirt he stumbles across Vision who set out some food for him and coffee. Finishing up eating Tony waves goodbye to the soldier trio and gulps down his coffee kicking Wanda’s door and Clint’s waking them up. Natasha is already up and walking back from a shower water dripping onto her white summer dress. Tony is down in the lab coffee in hand and begins fixing one of the suits; the suit is black and dark grey with a red enigma, it’s harsher than his usual suits but it had a purpose. Tony is undisturbed until FRIDAY lets him know that cars are pulling up the drive. He heads out onto the patio and crosses his arms watching the dust as the cars come closer. Steve, Sam and Bucky return from their run whipping away sweat and joining to Tony watching the incoming cars. Clint came out patting Sam and Steve on their shoulders from where they were sitting on the steps.

“Think it’s Laura and T’Challa?” Wanda asks leaning against the wall next to Barnes fiddling with the edge of her black ruffle skirt

“I do believe so” Vision said as he hovers by the edge of the patio

“So we all gonna wait then?” Natasha asks leaning down and crossing her arms resting them across Steve’s shoulder

“For now” Tony said as the cars came to a stop in front

“Daddy!” Lila cried jumping out of the black SUV and running over

“Oh my gosh it’s been so long” Clint said meeting her half way and lifting her up

“Auntie Nat” Cooper cried dodging his dads arms and instead headed to Natasha

“Cooper, hi” She greeted as he hugged her, Sam and Steve laughed from where they were sitting in front

“He’s still annoyed you left” Laura said stepping up to the Nathaniel in the carrier hug from her arm

“Hey Laura” Steve said standing up and giving her a one armed hug

“Laura, kids these are Wanda, Bucky, Sam and Vision” He pointed to each

“Tony you okay?” Laura asked, his face was still a little stormy

“Yeah fine just don’t like the other car” Tony steps down and walks over to the car standing a good arms length away

“Tony, just the man I wanted” Said the driver as he steps out leaning against the car

“Sebastian you’re not supposed to be here or even in the states” Tony said uncrossing his arms

“I need a pick me up Stark” Sebastian rounded the car to stand in front of him

“Not here” Tony said toking at the group before getting Sebastian to follow him

“One dose and your gone” Tony said before the disappeared from sight

The group moved inside with a slightly tense air but regardless they enjoyed a nice evening and had a good dinner. Natasha and Barnes stood on the patio against the walls arms crossed watching as Tony and Sebastian headed back to the car. They watched as they walked back Tony was clearly unhappy and Sebastian was looking a little heated himself. Before he got back into the car Sebastian roughly pulled Tony close and said something into his ear before getting into the car and driving off. Tony was fuming as he stood there fists clenched at his side before he bends over slightly and screams in anger and frustration. Bucky quickly went over Natasha not far behind together they managed to calm him down and get him back inside with out an issue. 

Tony let them push him back into the compound and into the kitchen sitting him down on the bar stool. Bucky got him something to eat while Natasha went to check on the group and explain little bit. 

“Bad guy?” Bucky asked leaning against the counter

“Yeah you could say that” Tony said taking another mouthful of food

“What did he say?” Bucky asked taking a chance

“something about next time a want a fix to go seek him out and he’ll give me a little something extra.” Tony said looking down at the food and pushing it around

“You’ll be fine” Bucky said stealing a piece of chicken from Tony’s plate

“Hey!” Tony accused pulling the plate back a bit

“Sharing is kind kitten” Bucky teased stealing another piece before jogging away as Tony threw his fork at him

“I’m not sharing with a Brooklyn Russian” Tony shouted at Bucky’s deserting back

Tony finished and peeked into the living room the Barton family taking over one of the couches kids asleep. Vision and Wanda sat next to Sam and Steve all a mess of limbs and Wanda asleep. Natasha was gone but most likely doing something else like work. Tony decided he was done with the day and headed back to his room to sleep and just hope to never wake up. Tony crashes barely having time to change into PJ’s before he’s out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

As stupid as Tony would like to think yesterday wasnt what he was going for but whatever he'll just act like nothing happened and he really needs to pull himself together otherwise people are going to think he's falling apart or something and he wasnt he really wasnt yesterday was just a slip of stupid stuff really nothing important. So when Tony wakes up he gets dressed into some ripped jeans and a white -tshirt before slipping on some sneakers and asking FRIDAY to turn on the news while he checked todays to do list. The news was covering the usual disasters and tragedies but it also showed bits of the accords and other superhero teams as well like Strange and the fantastic four. None of it really interested him much and after a while he turned it off and headed for the workshop for a day full of working and upgrading suits and other things some for Pep and some for the team.

After a few hours of working Natasha comes down bringing with her some lunch and a few pieces of new information she's picked up along some of her old networking tracks and they spend some time talking and brain storming while Tony eats before she heads back up to handle some business and meet with Pepper. While the others may not know including the media Tony happened to know that Pepper and Natasha seemed to had got something going on maybe not dating yet or moving slowly but they were definitely into each other and testing the waters and Tony was happy for them. Thinking of dating Tony thinks back to the team while he was concerned about them Clint and Laura seem to be doin alright maybe rocking and they have already fought a bit but they both seem to being willing to try and work it out again. Bruce with Tony's help seemed to have been able to start talking to Betty again Ross's daughter and they seem to be thinking of getting together again maybe but for now both were content to just be talking and seeing each other again platonically. Rodney was away on vacation with Carol who was also Ms.Marvel and they seem stronger than ever and Tony smirked just thinking about them, he had been very happy when they got together a few years ago and are going as strong as ever and making more time to be together and that helped ease Tony a bit knowing that they had each other. Sam and Steve seemed to maybe have something going on but seem to be hiding from and dancing around each other despite how their both acting like little kids with a crush but that's none of Tony's business and he's sure they'll figure something out eventually. Wanda and Vision seemed to be getting back on friendly turns after talking things out and deciding to start again with trying to be friends first and see where that takes them which is good for both of the while Wanda is seeing many doctors for a few things that she needs help with and Strange whose helping her with her powers. As for Tony and Bucky well right now things are just happening neither are trying for anything and neither are really wanting anything at the moment so he just shrugs it off and goes back to work.

(*~*)

"Nat? You ready?" Tony asks coming into the common room spotting Natasha with the Barton Family; she was wearing a black flowing evening gown with a black heels and a black shawl around her shoulder, she had soft neutral make-up on and her red hair was pinned up.

"Yep, shall we head out then?" Natasha said standing and coming over to Tony who was wearing a three piece black suit with black leather dress shoes, his suit watches, a few metallic rings, and a pair of deep red sunglasses on top of his hair.

"Where are you two off to tonight?" Laura asked smiling at them

"A charity benefit for Tony's mothers foundation" Natasha said as the smiled back before waving and heading out

"Have you asked Pep out yet?" Tony asked once they were seated in the car smirking a little

"Oh please, you know I cant just ask her, it's Pepper" Natasha said a pout in her voice ignoring the slight blush on her cheeks

"Please yourself it's Pepper and you are more than enough" Tony said smiling as he thought of them together

They didnt speak much the rest of the way and of course because it's Pepper when they entered the venue and spotted her Natasha thought her heart skipped a beat when she saw her under the soft lighting in a crowd of people. Pepper had her long strawberry hair down a thin gold rhinestone head pice on top a singe jewel came down to to rest on her forehead, big gold earrings and a gold necklace to match, nude pumps on her feet and short pale sheer like white dress on her body a glass of champagne in her hand. Pepper spies them and waves a shy smile and slight blush when she meets Natasha's eyes and Natasha cant help the little laugh and she walks over to her suddenly full of confidence and Tony watched pleased knowing smile on his face as he grabbed a drink from a passing tray and imagined them ruling the world and to be honest that could happen he thought with the two of them together nothing was impossible like having two over protective mother bears he thought warmly before starting to mingle. The night was alive with low music, speeches, mingling, deals, with food and drink; the venue was magical made to look almost enchanted and they certainly achieved it and surprising there were no bumps the whole evening and it was a relief Tony didnt want to fight, no one wanted to fight so all in all it was an awesome night and a big bonus Nat and Pep have a date planned for next week. ;)


End file.
